In recent years analysis instruments have been used in the dairy industry for optimising the production and for quality assurance at all stages along the production line at the dairies. The analysis instruments are usually installed in special analysing rooms where the environment usually is not so harsh to the equipment or the biosensors that are needed in the process.
Performing the analysis late in the production process may results in many problems for the reason that if a milk sample is bad it already have been mixed in a larger batch and thus the whole batch might have to be wasted due to this. Moreover storage space and transportation space is wasted because of transportation of bad milk, thus the logistic is not as effective as it could be.
Countermeasures can be raised earlier if a milk sample turns out to be bad. Furthermore it is easier and faster to pinpoint the exact source of the bad milk sample.
Furthermore it is possible to find the animal producing the bad milk sample and at an early stage treat the animal for decease's causing the bad milk sample. Thus it is possible to prevent development of for example mastitis or other illnesses that may result in a lower production of milk.
Therefore many advantages could be achieved by installing an analysis apparatus as close to the source of milk to be analysed as possible.
An installation on sites where the environment is harsh could have crucial impact on the analysis result. However a lot of advantages may be achieved by installing an analysis apparatus as close to the source of fluid to be analysed as possible.
For the latter kind of apparatus it is a problem to keep the whole apparatus, and more specifically the sensitive parts inside, separated from environmental influence. Without loosing processing speed or result in high investment costs in the system to which the analysis apparatus should be installed to.